To Grab A Fairy By The Wings
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Vladimir never did get the fact that he'd be blasted to the past all because he fell for the one person he didn't expect to fall for. VLAD/BELLA abandoned
1. Welcome to the Family

I don't own Twilight.

**To Grab a Fairy by the Wings**

**Summery: Vladimir never did get the fact that he'd be blasted to the past all because he fell for the one person he didn't expect to fall for. VLAD/BELLA**

**Chapter 1**

**Vladimir's POV**

Stephan had abandoned me and left me all alone. I knew that his power was to tamper with the past. But he had gotten so mad at me. He blamed me for the verbal battle between the Cullens and the Voltiri. He sent me back in time. I don't know how long he sent me back but I know one thing. He was never going to bring me back.

All the abuse I suffered from him. The attempt rapes he gave many people including myself should have been enough but he was far stronger than I was. I was an ant compared to him. I think the reason I stayed with him was because I felt strong.

I, of course, was the only one who knew about his power besides himself. I had tried to leave for many years but each time would come with a beating. So I just gave up.

I got shakily to my feet. Being a vampire, I was used to the weakness that I had felt by now. Drops of rain fell on me until I was completely drenched. I pulled my jacket closer to me and began to walk down the dreary street.

I walked down the nightly street. No cars could be seen so I had nothing to worry about. No one would spot me. Or so I thought because not long after I began walking down the street, headlights of a police cruiser shone in my very sensitive eyes.

The cruiser came to a stop and a fairly young man stepped out of it.

"Who's there? Ya, nut! Don't you know that you're supposed to stay on the sidewalk?" The man demanded angrily. He went back to his cruiser and shone a flashlight at me, as if blinding me with his car wasn't enough.

I heard him gasp in surprise. I almost smirked. To him, I must look like the most sickly man on earth.

"Are you ok? Here, let's take you to the hospital, you're deathly pale!" He urged and grabbed a blanket from his cruiser. If I could, I would be red from embarrassment He was treating me like a human. Oh, well. Best let him think I was a sick man. Wait…did he just say, HOSPITAL?!

CARLISLE! I can't let him see me! If he does, who knows what could happen!

"You're so cold! Are you going to be ok?" He asked and started sweating as he put the blanket on me. I just wanted to hide under a rock. This was embarrassing!

I had to think of a quick lie.

"No…My…._father_ had abused me when I was little. I was always like this. Please…no hospital…I have nowhere to go, nowhere to live." I begged and pulled off a look that would make mountains melt.

His eyes filled with sympathy. Score one for me.

"Well…" He hesitated. "I guess you can live with me and my wife. We have plenty of room. And our child is about to enter the world so we need all the help we can get." He said and I sat in the passenger side of the cruiser.

"I'm Charlie Swan by the way."

Wait, Isabella's FATHER!? Edward's MATE'S FATHER!? Not good! SO Stephan sent me to when Isabella was about to be born…not good.

I faked a smile to cover my fear. "I'm…" I paused. What should I say? 'Hi, I'm just your modern day Dracula, here to make your life miserable'? Well that's hopeless.

"My name's David." I said, thinking of my dead brother's name.

Charlie 'Hmm'ed then started to drive. He drove on for what seemed like hours until we reached a old looking house.

"Welcome to the family." He said and opened the door to the house.


	2. As The Years Go ByeBye

I don't Own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

**Vladimir's POV**

I have been here for five years now. I had lived off of animals for the time, humans escaped my food interest. Bella (which is what she likes to be called) was now five years old. I was now her official new baby sitter. When her parents started fighting, I had to lead her away from the fight and up to her room.

She sat on her bed and started crying. I closed her door so she couldn't here it but I could.

"Vlad, why do mommy and daddy fight?" She asked in a sweet little voice that sounded like a canary singing. She was the only one I told my real name to. I sat beside her and picked her up and held her on my lap.

"Because you're mom and dad can not agree on the same thing." I whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and sniffed. She held onto my hand with her small one.

"Vlad…Your hands are so cold. Why?" She asked. Her big brown eyes gazed into my topaz ones.

"That is a story for another time." I told her. I occasionally tell her stories to help her forget her parent's arguments. She nodded. I looked outside. It was night time.

I laid her on her bed and covered her with the blankets. Renee and Charlie had stopped fighting and the house was quiet. I leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Good-night." I told her softly. She yawned. "Good-night Vlad."

I turned to walk away but Bella started to speak again.

"Vlad, where do babies come from?" I froze and turned around. I had been unconsciously walking away.

"I'll tell you when you're older." I whispered.

"Ok, Vlad." She said and finally closed her eyes. I walked out of her room and closed the door carefully. I rushed to the room I was placed in. It was a very nice room but there was a bed that I never needed to use.

I lay down and looked at the ceiling. Just in a few more years, Bella's parents would get divorced. I know, I had to live with my parents parting when I was still human. The door squeaked open and Charlie came in.

"Where's Bella." He asked. He looked very worried.

"I put her to bed for the night." I responded. Charlie nodded and sighed in relief. He left without another word. I didn't care though. I didn't care about much that humans do. But living here has made be grow soft.

The door squeaked again. I sat up and was about to tell whoever it was to get lost but that sweet sent that I had gotten used to, came in. It was Bella. Her face was covered in tears.

"Vlad, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here?" She asked softly, sniffing. I went to her and picked her up.

"Of course. But shouldn't you be asking your mom and dad that?"

"They're mad." She simply put.

She stayed in my bed that night with me laying beside her, watching –wishing I had the ability to sleep as well- I just set my head down on the pillow and watched her sleep.

Who knew that a five year old could talk so much in her sleep about kangaroos?

_8 Years Later_

Bella's thirteen now. Her parents have finally divorced. But Bella chose to go with her mom, while I stayed behind. I watched Bella pack her things in that big suitcase. Every once in a while she would give me a glance. Like a silent pleading of _Come with me. _While I matched her look with one that said: _I can't._

"You can come with us you know." She hinted as she stopped at the main door of the house. Behind her, the sun was shining brightly. Even if I wanted to go with her, I couldn't for fear of exposing my secret.

My head shook. "Your father will be all alone here. I'd better stay." I whispered. A small force hit me and little arms wrapped around me in a hug. Bella hugged me like if she let go, she would lose everything.

"I'm going to miss you, David." She only called me David when we were in public. Shyly, I just patted her head.

Renee was giving me a look that said: _Hey, I'm single now, you know you can come. _It's disturbing to think that Bella's mother had, had a crush on me since I first came.

Watching Bella leave was the hardest I ever had to do.

It was like losing my sister all over again, or my own daughter (even though I'll never have one) suddenly leaving me. I guess it's a bad thing we can't cry. We can't get the pleasure and relief from crying. I can never get the relief that humans get. Crying is one of them.

I just walked up stairs slowly; Charlie's eyes were on me now. What could I say to him? That I had gotten attached to the little blood singer? No, he'd kick me out. But I couldn't help but catch a glance of Bella gasping and some sun hitting my eye.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Vlad looking out the window. He looked so sad. But then the sun decided to move and some sun hit his face. I gasped. Half his face was sparkling like diamonds! It was so beautiful. But how is that possible.

Then he walked away from the window. Was that why he never went out into the sun. Well, there would be times I caught him sneaking out of the house on sunny days when his eyes were black. When he would come back, his eyes were topaz. He was strange indeed. Mom and Dad never noticed that before but I did.

I made a promise to myself: That I would find out Vladimir's Secret.

_4 Years Later_

**Vladimir's POV**

Living with Charlie was not the easiest thing to do. He would keep a watchful eye on me, like if he didn't, I would leave. I was like a brother to him. He was afraid that I would suddenly leave. He was always curious about where I went, what I did, I'm even afraid to say that he even asked why I wasn't aging.

I had to tell him that I was and that his eyesight was probably getting weak that he didn't see.

"You and your _'Look Young, Feel Great' _make-up junk." He commented one time. I had bought that stuff and hid it in a way that he would purposely find it. Every week, I would take a little cream out and burry it deep in an abandoned part of the woods.

It pretty much looked like a dessert.

"You look happy today. Was there anything I should know about, a girl?" He asked in fake suspicion and laughed.

I just chuckled. Of course it was a girl. Bella was coming back today. I can't wait to see her again. I have seen her when she was eighteen but not as a human. I wondered what she looked like.

I just looked out the window and began to wait in a very giddy way. I have never been so happy and giddy in my entire life. My undead heart felt like it could pound again. Like it could once again beat itself to life.

_**Sneak Peak at Chapter 3**_

"_Bella!" I yelled and grabbed her wrist so fast that it made her gasp._

"_You can't date him!" I yelled and held tight on her arm._

"_Oh, and why NOT?!" She yelled back. I never saw Bella Mad before._

"_Because…"_

OOO

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry the time went so fast in this but it'll be worth it. And the person she's dating isn't who you think it is.


	3. Have You Ever?

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

**Vladimir's POV**

I begun to pace in the living room. What was taking so long? I couldn't wait to see Bella. Finally the door opened.

"Hello?" It was Bella! I ran at human speed to the front door and hugged her close. Bella giggled.

"Hello, Vlad. It's nice to see you too." She giggled and I smelled blood rise. She was blushing. So cute.

I let her go and saw her pink face. "I missed you." I whispered. Her face went red.

"I missed you too." She whispered and she looked at her feet. Charlie then walked into the house with a suitcase in hand.

"I see you met the welcoming committee." Charlie joked and went upstairs. Bella giggled and I followed them. Bella was now seventeen. She was as beautiful as a human. I can't see any difference from her human self and vampire self. She looked the same.

While Charlie and Bella got reacquainted with each other, I watched Bella. Her blood was stronger than it was when she was little. I just felt drawn to her. It felt like she was mine. I shook that thought away.

It hurt just to be away from her. But she thought I was human…an old human. She'd never want me anymore than a brother or a friend.

As the hours passed, the need to be near her got stronger each time. I wanted her! She's supposed to be MY mate. The imaged of Edward came up and I did my best to suppress a growl.

But I didn't try hard enough because as soon as the growl escaped my throat, Bella's eyes hit me full force. Her eyes were wide with fear. The look made me weep inside. I had scared my dark angel. I turned so my back was to her. She didn't need to see my angry expression.

"Vlad?" She asked. Good thing Charlie wasn't here. I just shook my head. I was getting possessive of someone that wasn't mine. I was getting obsessive.

"_But she's alone right now. She could be yours. You waited so long."_ Stephan's voise rang out. NO! I thought I got rid of him for good!

"Vlad?" Bella asked again, this time stepping closer to me with an outstretched hand.

"_But I do have a point. You can take her right now. Before Charlie comes back from La Push." _Charlie had left? Hmm…

But that was true; I could steal her away right now.

"_Yes…You two are all alone now."_

NO! I shook my head violently. Bella Froze.

"No? No what?" She asked. Have I shouted that out loud? I turned to face her with a calm face.

"I'm sorry. I must go out." I gasped and rushed out. I needed to hunt badly. I was so thirsty.

Hunting was easy for me. I had just finished my tenth deer. I licked the blood off my teeth. A hiss erupted behind me and I saw Edward. I couldn't help but hiss back.

"What are YOU doing here?" He hissed and got into a battle stance. But I refused to move. Not even to ready myself for battle. More hisses surrounded. The family was here. The entire Cullen clan surrounded me.

They all were ready for battle except Carlisle who came up to me with a smile on his face. He stood right in front of me like he was an old friend of mine. More like enemy. I made sure my mind was off of Bella. I can't risk Edward being with her.

"From your sent, I can tell you were on our diet for seventeen years. What changed your mind?" He asked and stole a quick glance at Edward.

But the thing I wanted to avoid was Bella popping into my head; her big brown eyes filled my head. Edward's eyes widened.

"You have a human girlfriend?! Don't you know that's illegal?!" He yelled at me. I growled at Edward. Some vampires just don't know when to keep quiet! He returned the growl.

I just ran off as fast as I could. The Cullens didn't follow me.

**The Next Day**

Bella had come back from school today. She seemed so happy. She danced around the room talking about how wonderful Mike Newton is. This is bad. She's not supposed to go out with Mike!

"Bella!" I yelled and grabbed her wrist so fast that it made her gasp.

"You can't date him!" I yelled and held tight on her arm.

"Oh, and why NOT?!" She yelled back. I never saw Bella Mad before.

"Because…" I wanted to answer her. I wanted to tell her how much I needed her and how much it hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Well, if you're not going to answer! I might as well tell him to get me now!" She yelled and yanked her arm out of my hand and stormed away. I watched her leave before going up to my room.

I lay down on the bed and did something I never thought I'd ever do. I dry sobbed and curled up into a ball as Bella's radio played "Have you Ever" By Westlife **(don't own it)**.

_**Sneak Peak to Chapter 4**_

"_Bella, There's something I should have told you many years ago." I said softly and took her hand with a gentle butterfly touch. Bella's face went red as I lifted her onto my back and ran into the woods with an inhuman speed._

OOO

A/N: I know that this story isn't my best work but please, bear with me.


	4. Life Secret Revield

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I'm getting really tired of Vlad. He's been pretty aggravated and stressed and not only has he gotten mean, He's been avoiding me like the plague! But I still have yet to find out his secret. The only thing that was close to what I had experienced about him was that he was either a vampire or werewolf.

I don't think that's possible. But maybe it is. I mean, after all, Vlad hasn't aged a day. I remember he looked the same over the years. Like he did when I was thirteen. I have to admit though; I did have a huge crush on him when I was thirteen. And I still do. His voise, his face, his skin, all so beautiful.

And yet he hasn't changed. And I'm starting to re-think the matter of him being a vampire. All thanks to that growl that he made. It wasn't human. HE wasn't human. I know that I can never make this up.

I walked down the stairs late one night. I came slowly and carefully. I heard muttering in the kitchen so I went over to the open entrance of the kitchen and hid behind the wall and listened.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing…No I just…Carlisle, Please! I mean her no harm…no sir…I'm still a veggie vampire! What makes you think…I lived around her for years! There's nothing to worry about….I don't give a damn about what Alice saw! That won't ever happen!" Vlad was on the phone with a doctor?

Wait, Veggie Vampire?! He's a vampire! I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear him hang up and come walking over here and stop suddenly infrount of me.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice pained. He suddenly grabbed my by my shoulders so hard that they hurt.

I whimpered, his strength was hurting me.

"How much did you hear?! Tell me!" He demanded. I whimpered some more.

"Everything!" I chocked out. "I heard Everything!"

Vlad let go with a face that hurt just to look at.

**Vladimir's POV**

I knew this day would come. I had tried to hide it from her for too long but I was unable to keep it up.

"Bella, There's something I should have told you many years ago." I said softly and took her hand with a gentle butterfly touch. Bella's face went red as I lifted her onto my back and ran out of the house and into the woods with an inhuman speed.

Bella shrieked for a second and buried her head into my neck. I went faster, dodging trees as I ran faster and faster. Finally I reached a clearing that I had found far from Edward's spot.

I set her down, bits of the sun was starting to come up.

"Bella." I began and she looked at me with wide eyes. No fear shown. "I am a vampire but different from the Bram Stoker's version. I don't get hurt in the sunlight, only glitter, I'm positively cold and vicious and I kill. I can't sleep at all." I stopped there, letting her soak it all in.

I expected her to go running and screaming but she didn't she just walked close to me so that we were almost touching. Bella even did something to surprise me. She hugged me. That was new. She knew what I was yet she was hugging me. She didn't know my diet or anything. I felt at peace.

_**Sneak Peak into Chapter 5**_

_I wanted to cry then and there but a dead body cannot cry. I pressed my icy cold lips onto her warm and soft lips. I was devastated when I realized that she made no move to kiss me back._

OOO

A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it was short. Give me some ideas people, please. Also, please vote on my poll.


	5. Heart Break

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 5**

**Vladimir's POV**

Ok, so I know the whole thing where the story's supposed to be all fine and dandy and how the main character is supposed to get the girl, and if you're one to believe that's how this is going, think again or move to a different story.

Because basically, that's NOT how my nonexistent life is going right now. It wasn't long after I told her my secret that we had gotten into an argument. Apparently, she ended up winning. I don't know what the point of that was supposed to be but somehow it happened.

I ran up and apologized to her. She accepted it at first. I got to touch her cheek and she blushed. But she slipped and I wasn't prepared for what happened and we ended up tumbling around on the ground and I fell right on top of her, my face, face-planted right into her cheast. That started another argument on how I was supposed to stop it.

Finally I had enough.

"Bella! Shut up and listen!" I yelled. She silenced and looked at me with shock and horror. Never had I told her to shut up.

I sighed and grabbed her in a butterfly embrace.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Everything has gone wrong. So terribly wrong." I whispered, mainly to myself. Bella started sniffing and crying.

I felt hurt. I didn't want her to cry. She was so precious and gentle. I didn't want her to cry. And I admit, I disserved all those things she called me. She had every reason to.

All these years, she just found out what I am and she was hurt. And hurt once again when she found we couldn't be together. Edward has more control than I do when it comes to Bella's sent.

She would be better off with him. But somehow, I knew Edward was watching me thanks to his sister Alice. Tears fell from Bella's eyes.

"Bella…you disserve much better than me. Maybe you ARE better off with Newton…" I muttered. _'Or better yet, Edward.' _I thought to myself. Bella looked at me with shock.

I saw her face and it made me want to cry. I wanted to cry then and there but a dead body cannot cry. I pressed my icy cold lips onto her warm and soft lips. I was devastated when I realized that she made no move to kiss me back.

I broke and backed away. More tears filled her eyes. My heart broke more as I watched her turn away from me and walk away. I slowly sank to my knees and gave loud dry sobs. I stayed there, I knew Bella had gone. I had lost her.

A cold hand rested gently on my shoulder, I looked up to see Carlisle looking sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. I just sobbed more. He didn't leave though. He just stood there; hand on my shoulder, letting me sob my pain away.

_**Sneak Peak to Chapter 6**_

_Staying in Bella's house was harder now than it ever was. I was losing my control for her blood and my will to exist. How could a human affect me so? I decided to take up Carlisle's offer to live with him. So I went to my room to pack and was soon out the door, not looking back to face Charlie or Bella ever again._

OOO

Me: How was it?


	6. Important note!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Due to a virus on the computer I used to save all my files, this and all my other fics will be on hold until my computer with the files is repaired and returned to me. I do not know how long it will take but have no fear! I have not forgotten all my faithful reviewers.**

**-Sabor Tooth Tiger**


	7. Waste of Blood change in plot

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

**Vlad's POV**

Living with the Cullens haven't been easy. One is keeping Bella from my mind to hide from Edward's hissing glare. And to keep the heat in my groin despite my heartbreak from Jasper.

I had gotten too depressed to even leave my room. Charlisle had to bring me blood to nurish me for I didn't have the strength to even leave the room or even the spot on my floor. I needed help to do anything.

"Why bother helping him?! Just tear him to pieces already and get it over with! He's just a waste of fresh blood!" I had heard Rosealie hiss from the living room.

Charlisle sighed shortly after. "Rosealie, he's in pain. Who knows how long it'll last. All vampires who lose their soul-mates go through this. Who knows how long it will last. Years, centuries even." He spoke to her.

I glared at the wall. But that went away when Charlisle came in and gave a sympathy smile. Without saying a word, he got me on my feet and began to gide me to the bathroom for my daily bath. Everything was strained.

But in my mind, the part I'm barley able to hide from Edward, I couldn't help but plot.

_I will have my Bella. Even if it kills her!_


	8. Note

**This is a note**

**I am sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. It's not the story's fault or your viewers; it is the fact that I had lost interest in Twilight in general. But this and many other stories are up for adoption. If you want to see the list, go onto my profile and there is the list. I am very sorry that I am unable to finish this story and I'm not going to use the lame "I'm in collage and can't write shit right now" because that would be a lie.**

**Note that if you flame me, harass me, or have any negativity about me not completely finishing this story, you will be ignored. But if you have some positive comments or suggestions, I will take the time to consider them.**

**Thank you for being patient with me my loyal readers and hope you shall find my other stories interesting. If not, that's fine to.**

**~Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
